Calamity Coyote
Calamity Coyote is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He appears often on the show. Calamity is voiced by Frank Welker. |} Biography Calamity is a young, gray male coyote, who wears pink high tops. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Calamity's quest is to catch Little Beeper. It is revealed in the ''Psychic Fun-omenon Day'' episode segment, Piece of Mind, that Calamity had been chasing Little Beeper since infancy; this episode features Calamity's life story (told while Calamity is plummeting toward a street from the top of a tall skyscraper called the Rump Tower), narrated by Wile E. himself. Like his mentor and favorite teacher, Wile E. Coyote, Calamity has a penchant for inventing traps and other devices. He resembles Wile E., though his cherry-red nose is similar to Ralph Wolf (a character based off Wile E.). Unlike Wile E., however, Calamity seems genuinely competent and more technically proficient than the older coyote, even maneuvering himself out of his skyscraper plummet by switching Wile E. into his place. He never speaks, communicating instead with written signs (though a voice credit is officially given to Frank Welker, mainly for the laughs and other noises he provides Calamity). He also occasionally yowls in a high pitched voice. Personality Calamity Coyote is a "techno-whiz" prodigy. He's a young genius with a knack for jerry-rigging any toy into an instrument of destruction. Little Beeper, the object of his pursuit, is always one step ahead...his experiments generally start out brilliantly, then conclude by blowing up in the coyote's face. Still, the little coyote has perseverance. He gets back on his feet, only to trip right over them again. Calamity is jealous of Beeper's athletic prowess and lives for the day when he can catch the fleet-footed bird. To that end, the coyote employs a wide array of roadrunner catching devices which he orders from the Acme Shopping Network. Calamity is often shown reading various science textbooks; Quantum Physics, Computer Animation, etc. Other Tiny Toon characters have acknowledged him as a "science whiz" and even seem willing to trust their lives and well-being to his skills. Perhaps it is primarily his young age and inexperience -- along with Acme merchandise -- that have been the undoing of his efforts. Interestingly enough, the gadgets that he creates generally work perfectly as long as they don't directly benefit him. When a device would help Calamity, it malfunctions. For example, in the ''K-Acme TV'' sketch Gyp-Parody, when Calamity is one of the contestants, he knows the question to every answer, but his buzzer refuses to work. Appearances without Beeper In the It's Buster Bunny Time episode segment, Bag That Bunny, Elmyra Duff offers Calamity her allowance to catch Buster Bunny for her (similar to Wile E. Coyote in a few Bugs Bunny cartoons), but he fares about as well capturing Buster as he does with Little Beeper. Elmyra decides to make him her pet instead, although he manages to escape from her and The Elmyra Swarm (a group of similar aged girls to Elmyra, who act, dress and speak like her as well) in the second wraparound. Calamity is the main protagonist in the ''Pledge Week'' episode segment, Lifeguard Lunacy, where he works as a junior lifeguard under the supervision of Arnold the Pit Bull (who mentally and psychically abuses him the entire time). He is unsuccessful at the job at first, mainly because it's his first day as well as Elmyra trying to "help" (constantly making things worse for him). When he manages to rescue Arnold from the pool (who, ironically, can't swim), the babes that were wooing over the large and buff pit bull now turn their attention to Calamity for being a hero. Although Calamity is normally a friend to Buster, Babs and the other Tiny Toons, he is shown on occasion to be their antagonist (similar to Dizzy Devil's relationship with them), sometimes even working for Montana Max (or even Elmyra). Such examples include the episode, Hero Hamton, where he is one of Monty's helpers, and the opening to Weekday Afternoon Live, where he is a member of Montana Max's band. Trivia *In the New Class Day episode segment, Just-Us League of Supertoons, Calamity is a member of the mighty superhero team, the Just-Us League of Supertoons. He is Keen Arrow, a parody of Green Arrow. This episode segment is one of the few times he and Little Beeper (as Little Dasher) work together, rather than against each other. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Appearances Season 1 *Episode 1: The Looney Beginning -- (Cameo) *Episode 2: A Quack in the Quarks -- (Cameo) *Episode 5: The Buster Bunny Bunch -- Episode segment: Born to be Riled (Main role) *Episode 6: Her Wacky Highness -- (Cameo) *Episode 9: It's Buster Bunny Time -- Episode segment: Bag that Bunny (Main role), Prologue to the episode segment: Lifestyles of the Rich and Rotten (Cameo) *Episode 11: Starting from Scratch -- (Cameo) *Episode 14: The Acme Acres Zone -- Episode segment: Senserely Yours, Babs (Main role) *Episode 17: Prom-ise Her Anything -- (Minor role) *Episode 20: You Asked for It -- Prologue before the episode segment: Debutante Devil (Cameo: A still image is shown) *Episode 21: Gang Busters -- (Cameo) *Episode 22: Citizen Max -- (Cameo) *Episode 28: The Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment: Miniature Golf (Cameo) *Episode 32: Spring in Acme Acres -- Episode segment: Love Among the Toons (Cameo: A still image of a clay version is shown), Episode segment: Elmyra's Spring Cleaning (Cameo) *Episode 33: Psychic Fun-omenon Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Piece of Mind (Cameo), Episode segment: Piece of Mind (Main role), Episode segment: Class Cut-Up (Cameo) *Episode 36: Animaniacs! -- (Minor role) *Episode 37: Career Oppor-Toon-ities -- Episode segment: Falling to Pizzas (Main role) *Episode 39: Inside Plucky Duck -- Prologue before the episode segment: Bat's All Folks'' (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Wild Takes Class (Cameo), Episode segment: Wild Takes Class (Minor role) '' *Episode 40: The Acme Bowl -- (Cameo) *Episode 41: Dating, Acme Acres Style -- Episode segment: Love Stinks (Main role) *Episode 42: Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: The Learning Principal (Cameo), Episode segment: The Learning Principal (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Eating Between the Lines (Cameo), Episode segment: What's Up Nurse? (Minor role) *Episode 43: Best O' Plucky Duck Day -- Episode segment: One Minute Til' Three (Cameo) *Episode 44: Hero Hamton -- (Supporting role) *Episode 46: Ask Mr. Popular -- Episode segment: Dapper Diz (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: A Pigment of His Imagination (Cameo: A still image is shown), Episode segment: A Pigment of His Imagination (Supporting role) *Episode 47: Son of Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Cameo), Episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Cameo), Episode segment: C Flat or B Sharp? (Cameo) *Episode 48: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool -- Episode segment: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool (Cameo) *Episode 52: The Return to the Acme Acres Zone -- Episode segment: Real Kids Don't Eat Broccoli (Cameo: A robot version is shown), Episode segment: Duck Dodgers Jr. (Cameo: A still image is shown) *Episode 53: The Acme Home Shopping Show -- Episode segment: Oh, For Art's Sake (Cameo) *Episode 54: Weirdest Story Ever Told -- Prologue to the episode segment: Robin Hare (Cameo), Episode segment: Robin Hare (Minor role) *Episode 55: Viewer Mail Day -- Episode segment: Out of Odor (Cameo) *Episode 56: Son of the Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment: Buster at the Bat (Minor role), Episode segment: Acme Acres Summer Olympics (Supporting role) *Episode 60: How Sweetie It Is -- Epilogue after the episode segment: The Raven (Cameo: Face not shown) *Episode 63: No Toon is an Island -- (Cameo: Shown in Hamton's dream sequence) *Episode 64: K-Acme TV -- (Supporting role) Season 2 *Episode 66: Pledge Week -- Prologue before the episode segment: Lifeguard Lunacy (Cameo), Episode segment: Lifeguard Lunacy (Main role) *Episode 68: Elephant Issues -- Episode segment: Why Dizzy Can't Read (Cameo: Face not shown), Episode segment: C.L.I.D.E. and Prejudice (Cameo) *Episode 69: Hog Wild Hamton -- (Cameo) *Episode 70: Playtime Toons -- Episode segment: Fit to be Toyed (Cameo: Shown in Montana Max's imagination) *Episode 71: ''Toon Physics'' -- Episode segment: The Year Book Star (Cameo) *Episode 72: Acme Cable TV -- (Cameo) *Episode 74: Henny Youngman Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Stand-Up and Deliver (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: The Potty Years (Cameo) *Episode 75: Love Disconnection -- Prologue before the episode segment: My Dinner with Elmyra (Cameo: A still image is shown), Episode segment: My Dinner with Elmyra (Cameo) *Episode 76: Kon Ducki -- Episode segment: The Making of Kon Ducki (Cameo) Season 3 *Episode 79: Thirteensomething -- (Cameo) *Episode 80: New Class Day -- Episode segment: Just-Us League of Supertoons (Supporting role), Prologue before the episode segment: Sound Off (Cameo: Face not shown), Episode segment: Sound Off (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: A Night in Kokomo (Cameo) *Episode 81: Fox Trot -- Episode segment: Can't Buy Me Love (Cameo: Shown on film) *Episode 82: What Makes Toons Tick -- Prologue before the episode segment: Whirlwind Romance (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Nothing to Sneeze At (Cameo) *Episode 85: Toons Take Over -- (Cameo: A sketched version is shown) *Episode 89: Washingtoon -- (Cameo) *Episode 90: Toon TV -- Music video segment: Toon Out, Toon In (Cameo) *Episode 92: ''Music Day'' -- Episode segment: The Horn Blows At Lunchtime (Cameo) *Episode 95: Weekday Afternoon Live -- (Minor role) *Episode 97: Best of Buster Day -- Episode segment: Compromising Principals (Cameo) *Episode 98: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special -- (Minor role) Film *''How I Spent My Vacation'' -- (Cameo) Specials *''Spring Break Special'' -- (Minor role) *''Night Ghoulery'' -- (Minor role) Video Games *''Babs' Big Break'' for Game Boy: He owns a factory where the player can ride a rocket-powered bicycle to make it to Montana Max's mansion, while at the same time, outrunning Elmyra Duff. Buster is the only one who volunteers, as Plucky doesn't think the bicycle is safe, and Hamton doesn't want to fall off and get dirty. As Buster leaves on the bicycle, Calamity gets burned by the tailpipe. *''Buster Busts Loose'' for SNES: He appears in the cutscene for the Buster's Sky-jinks level. He tells Buster that he has hidden an item up in the temple in the sky, and provides a hot air balloon for Buster to ride there. He also cameos in all of the bonus rounds, with the exception of Hamton's bonus round. *''Buster's Hidden Treasure'' for Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: He is a boss, where he is brainwashed by Dr. Gene Splicer. His basic attack is tossing bombs. To disable the mind control, Buster must jump on Splicer's head several times, as Splicer is hiding in one of several boxes attached to a water wheel. After Buster defeats Splicer, Calamity will fall down the waterfall. *''Acme All-Stars'' for Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: He is one of twelve playable characters in multiplayer mode. This is the only game he is playable in. *Calamity Coyote's other appearances in the Tiny Toon Adventures video games are mostly cameo appearances, usually showing him chasing Little Beeper. Merchandise *Hallmark Keepsake ornament *Plush Toy Gallery ''Main article: Calamity Coyote/Gallery '' Tinytoons3.jpg See Also *Little Beeper *Wile E. Coyote Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Coyotes Category:Friendly Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Heroes Category:Buttmonkeys